Movies
"Movies" is the ninth episode of season one of Wizards of Waverly Place, and the ninth episode of the overall series. It first aired on December 14, 2007. Overview Justin does not let Alex hang out with his friends or go into an R-Rated movie, so she uses magic to get in, but she winds up in the movie. Meanwhile, Theresa worries that her kids are growing up too quickly. Summary Alex and most of the Russo family are seen leaving a movie theater and Jerry, Theresa, and Max are singing a song from the movie they watched. Alex feels embarrassed that they're doing this, on top of the fact that she'd gone to such a babyish movie, and tells her dad about it and how she envies Justin, who got to go out with some friends instead of seeing the family movie. After her talk with her dad, Justin comes in and talks about his day and math stuff. Alex then complains about how Justin's the only taking a bath and Justin quickly laughs it off. In the next scene, Jerry is teaching the kids about making their own spells. Max tries to make his own spell in other to materialize a peanut butter & jelly sandwich, but it turns him into a sandwich instead. Alex makes up another spell to reverse Max's spell. Then, Alex goes with Justin and talk about math. At the math meeting at the Russos' Sub Shop, Alex feels bored about what Justin's doing. She talks to a guy named Zeke and considers him "funny". Then, a girl talks to Alex about a horror movie and a CD. Justin quickly comes in and breaks up the conversation. He considers the math club, or the Zeke Pack, his friends and not Alex's friends. They leave together. Jerry and Theresa have a talk about their kids growing up. Max tries to take out the trash during that talk. An overprotective Theresa pulls him away and makes Jerry do Max's job. In the scene at high school, Alex is trying to mingle with Justin's friends. They're nice to her. Still, Justin can't accept it. At their home, Alex is trying to make a fake ID in order to get into an R-rated movie. Justin berates her. Then, they have an argument on whether or not she should go to the movies with Justin's friends. Suddenly, their parents and Max come in. Theresa's overjoyed at Max having a new haircut and a balloon. Max is clearly scared. Then, Alex tries to talk with her dad about going to the movies. Jerry rejects her idea. After that, Alex "decides" to take Max for pizza and skeeball. In the scene, it's shown that Alex and Max are at the movies. Alex attempts to go to the movie while Max has to watch a little kids' movie. An usher quickly stops Alex from going to the movie, claiming that the fake ID is, well, fake. Alex goes to the games section of the theaters and finds Justin. After arguing again, Alex tries to make up a spell in order to get into the movies. She ends up literally getting into the movie, which confuses her. The movie characters are trying to have pillow fight for a Halloween party. There's a pillow fight scene with Alex and the movie characters. Suddenly, the music becomes scarier. It zooms out to reveal their sorority house, which is named ZOB. Two of Justin's friends quickly leave due to fear of it. They talk to Justin about a girl in the movie looking exactly like Alex. Justin decides to check it out by making up his own spell. He initially fails, so he has to find a word that rhymes with movie. In the movie, Alex finds a girl played by her favorite singer, Ruby Donahue. Ruby talks about how her agent set this up for her. Then, the villain, which resembles a midget with a hairdryer, comes and scares the girls. Alex is clearly not scared. Jerry and Theresa are also at the movies. Theresa finds out that the movie she wanted to watch was sold out. Jerry wants to watch the little kids' movie again. Then, they hear two ushers talk about how there are "new characters" in the horror movie. They realize what's going on. In the movie, Alex and Justin are trying to run away from the monster. Justin makes a spell where they're sent into another scene in the movie. The creature still heads towards them. Then, Justin quickly does another spell to get out of the movie. It works, and Alex quickly apologizes about trying to be friends with his friends. Then, their parents spot them. Alex runs away while Jerry and Theresa find a frightened Justin. In the ending, the creature is revealed to be in the Russo home. Alex is asleep. There are several creatures shown. It's quickly revealed that the creatures are actually her family in disguise, except for one of the cloaked creatures. Magic Spells Make 'Em Ups - Spell Improv; spells made up on the spot *''Satisfy my empty belly, make me a peanut butter and jelly'' — Turns the user into a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. *''Although I like such tasty snacks, I'd rather have my brother Max'' — Turns Max back from a sandwich into a human. *''I'm old enough to hang with actress/model/spokeswoman Ruby Donahue, so get me into Night of the Halloween Sorority Party Disaster 2 — Teleport her inside the movie Night of the Halloween Sorority Party Disaster 2 *...in a groovy movie'' — Spell Justin uses to get into the movie; full spell unknown. *''We've had enough of all this fear, so hurry up and get us out of here'' — Transports the user to the basement of the sorority house in Night of the Halloween Sorority Party Disaster 2 *''I'm scared of what might happen next, so take us to the Mondoplex'' — Transports the user back to the lobby of the Mondoplex Production Notes Continuity *It's mentioned that Alex is 14 years old. *One of Justin's friends, Zeke (portrayed by Dan Benson), appears again in some episodes. *Justin mentions the new weather girl on the local news for the first time. *In Helping Hand, Alex and Harper go to see Night of the Halloween Sorority Party Disaster 3. Trivia *Alex is shown to be good at improvising spells. *Night of the Halloween Sorority Party Disaster might be a reference to Slumber Party Massacre Cast Main Cast *Selena Gomez as Alex Russo *David Henrie as Justin Russo *Jake T. Austin as Max Russo *Maria Canals Barrera as Theresa Russo *David DeLuise as Jerry Russo Guest starring *Tiffany Thornton as Susan *Malese Jow as Ruby Donahue Co starring *Dan Benson as Zeke Beakerman *Devin McGinn as Usher #1 *Zachary Stockdale as Usher #2 *Sonya Joy Sims as Sorority Girl *Brandee Tucker as Ticket Seller Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes